Le fantasme que nous avons en commun
by MelEiji
Summary: PWP HPDM - Harry va apprendre quelque chose qui ne va pas lui plaire et va torturer son mari de la plus belle des façons, se découvrant une nouvelle facette...


**Le fantasme que nous avons en commun**

Disclamer : Harry et Draco sont à 100% à JK Rowling, nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur le prix é.è.

Rating : M, c'est un PWP, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, c'est principalement du sexe ! Vous êtes prévenus -w-.

Couple : HPDM, Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, deux hommes, vous êtes prévenus également.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

« C'était génial, déclara Draco, essoufflé. »

Il posa sa main sur le torse de son mari avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais, justement, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas marié avec moi juste pour mes performances sexuelles, dit Harry avec une moue amusée.

\- …Heu non, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- …C'était quoi, ça ? »

Harry se releva.

« Tu… Je suis bon au lit, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Heu oui, oui, souvent, la plupart du temps, presque toujours, quoi…

\- …Draco ?! ''Souvent'' ?! Harry se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, les dents serrées. »

Draco se redressa à son tour.

« E-Ecoute, c'est… ça peut arriver que je ne prenne pas mon pied complètement mais-

\- QUOI ?! le coupa Harry. Tu.. T'as déjà simulé…avec moi ? »

Draco se gratta la tête, l'air très gêné.

« C'est pas vrai… lâcha Harry, désespéré. Et moi qui croyait que j'étais super doué, j'y crois pas…

\- Harry, ça n'est arrivé que genre…deux ou trois fois ! Sinon je t'assure que… »

Il lui caressa le bras. Harry le regarda, un éclair de défi dans les yeux et Draco sursauta. Harry était en colère contre lui ?! Mais…

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand Harry le prit par les hanches et le jeta plus loin sur le lit. Et Draco comprit alors très bien le regard d'Harry. Il frissonna d'anticipation et se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, le rouge aux joues.

« Ha-Harry ? »

Il n'avait jamais vu son mari dans cet état-là : le regard dur et sauvage, les dents serrées, il s'avançait doucement à quatre pattes et ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnaient l'air incroyablement sexy. Harry écarta d'un geste sec ses jambes et s'insinua lentement entre elles. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit collée à l'oreille de Draco.

« Tu vas déguster, dit-il d'un ton bas et sexy. »

Draco haleta. Oh-Mer-lin. Son sexe se dressa d'un coup et il poussa un petit gémissement, déjà impatient de la suite des évènements. Harry redressa la tête avec un sourire suffisant, et Merlin sait à quel point il avait l'air sexy. Il se redressa sur les genoux et agrippa les cuisses de Draco pour les écarter jusqu'à l'extrême et se mit à lui morde violement le cou pour ensuite lécher gentiment les blessures qu'il causait. C'est comme s'il avait deux personnalités, et ça faisait bander Draco comme un malade. Il poussait de petits gémissements, complètement allumé. Il avait toujours eu un côté un peu masochiste, et Harry le savait parfaitement.

Celui-ci passa un doigt le long du torse de son mari, contourna son sexe et arriva à son intimité qui débordait du sperme d'Harry, souvenir de leur partie de jambes en l'air quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry frotta le trou qui s'était déjà refermé sans enfoncer son doigt, rendant Draco complètement fou.

« Harry… Harry s'il- »

Il fut coupé par le doigt en question qui s'enfonça dans sa bouche. Les yeux de Draco s'emplirent de luxure et il suça, goûtant le liquide blanc. Harry retira son doigt, malgré le gémissement plaintif du blond et mit sa langue à la place, dominant Draco à travers son baiser brûlant. Il mordait, suçait, savourait, explorait chaque recoin de sa bouche, prenant sans demander et ne réduisant Draco qu'à gémissements. Soudain, Harry arrêta le baiser, le terminant aussi abruptement qu'il l'avait commencé et passa un doigt sur la tête du sexe de son mari qui suintait de pre-cum.

« Déjà ? ricana Harry. Petit pervers… »

Draco ne put que gémir, incapable de produire un autre son. Il mourrait d'envie qu'Harry fasse plus que de jouer avec lui, qu'il le… Il fut coupé dans ses réfections par un murmure provenant de son mari… « Suce-moi ».

Oh... Mer… lin…

Draco ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça et obéit immédiatement, se penchant au-dessus du brun qui attendait déjà son dû, en position à-moitié assise, les jambes vaguement écartées pour que Draco ai un meilleur accès. Celui-ci se positionna sur le ventre, faisant tout de même attention à son érection lancinante en surélevant son derrière, agrippa les cuisses de son mari et approcha ses lèvres de l'objet de sa convoitise, prêt à exaucer son souhait, quand Harry le stoppa d'une voix haletante.

« A... Attend.

\- Qu..? Harry ? »

Le susnommé tourna la tête vers leur commode et murmura ce que Draco devina être un sort. Une chose qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite en sortit et vola jusqu'à eux… Des menottes. Le cœur de Draco rata un battement, pour au moins la 5ème fois depuis ces dernières minutes et il leva les yeux vers son mari. Celui-ci, essayant de masquer sa gêne et ses joues écarlates, attrapa la paire de menotte et prit le menton de Draco avec ses doigts pour le relever au niveau de son visage.

« Draco…

\- Harry, le coupa-t-il, met-les moi. »

Il vit son mari déglutir.

« Met tes mains derrière ton dos. »

Le blond frissonna, excité à l'extrême. Il appuya sa tête contre le matelas et passa ses mains derrière son dos, attendant qu'Harry lui passe les menottes. Celui-ci, quand il eut terminé, lui releva de nouveau la tête.

« Le safeword… murmura-t-il. C'est « Accio ». Suce, maintenant. »

Draco fut pris d'un violent tremblement. Harry avait réussi à être adorable et dominant en même temps… Il avait songé à un safeword alors que Draco, bien trop pris, n'y aurait jamais pensé. Ils ne faisaient même pas quelque chose qui pouvait blesser Draco, alors que son mari ai jugé tout de même utile d'utiliser un safeword pour sa sécurité lui mettait du baume au cœur…

Se redressant sur les genoux, Draco se baissa à nouveau sur la bite de son mari, les yeux brillants de désir, remarquant à peine la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était. Enfin, il aspira l'érection du brun avec délice, fixant son regard sur ledit brun, remarquant qu'il retenait son gémissement de plaisir, fermant fortement les yeux. Draco sourit intérieurement. Son mari se retenait pour lui donner l'impression de sucer un dominant parfaitement en contrôle, capable de le baiser sans même lever un sourcil. Une sorte de jeu de rôle, quoi. Et c'était exactement l'un des fantasmes qu'avait Draco depuis un paquet d'années… Harry lisait dans son esprit ou il réalisait seulement son propre fantasme, et remarquant que Draco était enthousiaste, il avait décidé d'y aller à fond ? Draco n'en savait rien, mais c'était putain de bandant et il avait l'intention de « remercier » son mari avec beaucoup d'ardeur… Celui-ci souleva ses paupières, le regard fiévreux et, remarquant que le blond le regardait, il durcit légèrement son expression.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? Je t'ai bien dit de me sucer, non ? »

Draco acquiesça d'un bref coup de tête et s'empressa de pomper la bite dure qu'il avait déjà dans la bouche. S'appliquant au départ, il faisait tournoyer sa langue et creuser ses joues au grès de ses envies pour finir par monter et descendre ses lèvres de plus en plus vite sur le sexe de son mari… Et ce mouvement l'excitait terriblement… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques gémissements, il voulait jouir, son érection qui se balançait dans le vide à chacun de ses gestes le lui rappelant douloureusement. Soudain, les doigts d'Harry qui s'étaient placés dans ses cheveux quelques minutes plus tôt les lui tirèrent violemment pour libérer son sexe de l'emprise tentatrice des lèvres de Draco. Celui-ci se doutait qu'il avait fait cela uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assurer un troisième round après avoir joui déjà deux fois.

Ses cheveux toujours sous l'emprise d'Harry, le blond leva les yeux vers son mari qui, haletant, fixait ses lèvres rougies et brillantes de bave et de pre-cum. Voyant cela, Draco passa la langue sur ses lèvres et ne fut nullement surpris du baiser fougueux et bestial qu'il reçut pour ce geste. Entre deux baisers, le blond réussit à glisser un vague « Baise-moi » chargé de désir et Harry arrêta abruptement, laissant Draco pantelant. Celui-ci maudit l'habitude qu'avait Harry de terminer les baisers aussi soudainement. Mais il oublia bien vite tout ce à quoi il pensait quand Harry parla d'une voix sexy et profonde.

« Ecoute-moi, mon chaton… Tu vas aller prendre un de tes jouets dans ton tiroir préféré, t'appuyer contre le mur en face et te faire baiser par cet objet pour essayer de me tenter de te prendre… Il va falloir que tu y mettes beaucoup de bonne volonté, d'accord ? »

Draco sentit les menottes se détacher et il hocha la tête doucement, trop peu sûr de sa voix à ce moment-là. Il se redressa et sortit du lit, les jambes tremblantes, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il croyait pourtant avoir été discret, mais Harry avait découvert sa cachette… Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une clef pour ouvrir son tiroir. Ses joues devinrent davantage rouges quand il vit tous les seytoxs qu'Harry avait pu également voir, que Draco avait récolté au fil des années pour ses petits plaisirs solitaires. Il évita le plus long d'au moins 20 centimètres, le plus large que Draco ne pouvait même pas entourer entièrement avec sa main, celui en acier chromé qu'il avait acheté par curiosité mais dont il n'osait toujours pas se servir (il avait bien dit qu'il avait un petit côté maso…) et les aneros de différents styles et couleurs pour opter pour un godemichet en PVC de forme moyenne, d'environ 15 centimètres, légèrement plus petit que le sexe de son Harry…

Un peu timide sur le coup, il se tourna vers le mur, hésitant. Il tenta un coup d'œil vers son mari et écarquilla les yeux : Harry était assis sur le lit, le sexe droit, le torse brillant de sueur. Il avait sa main autour de son sexe et attendait visiblement que le blond commence, une lueur de convoitise dans ses yeux, se léchant les lèvres comme un prédateur contemplant sa proie.

« Draco… Je ne vais pas avoir envie de te baiser si tu ne fais rien pour. Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai dit ?

\- Ou-oui… »

Draco se dirigea vers le mur et son mari afficha un sourire narquois.

Il partit pour s'agenouiller devant, mais Harry émit un sifflement.

« Non, non, tu vas rester debout, comme un grand garçon, Draco. »

Celui-ci gémit. Il ne réussira jamais à rester debout tout en faisant rentrer et sortir un si gros truc en lui. Il obéit tout de même sans émettre de protestation et s'appuya contre le mur d'une main. Il écarta les jambes, lâcha le mur pour laisser sa joue s'écraser dessus et écarta ses fesses avec sa main libre. Il introduit délicatement le dildo entre ses « joues » et gémit doucement lorsque l'engin atteint son trou d'où sortait encore un peu de sperme, qui coulait ensuite sur ses jambes. Il força pour faire entrer le godemichet dans son entrée encore souple en remerciant le ciel qu'Harry lui ai fait l'amour doucement une trentaine de minutes auparavant, ses reins ne l'aurait pas supporté autrement.

Il poussa un long gémissement en finissant de pousser l'engin en lui et se décida à regarder Harry, timidement du fait de sa position, pour le voir massant la tête de sa bite avec son pouce, des yeux brillants fixés sur son cul.

« Ne t'arrête pas. Va doucement. Et je t'interdis de te toucher. »

Draco haleta et effectua le sens inverse aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, malgré sa frustration. Il aurait tout fait pour que son Harry se lève et le baise là, à même le mur… Il commença à s'imposer un rythme lent, tout en cherchant sa prostate pour se donner du plaisir.

« AH ! »

Il l'avait trouvée… Et il ne put résister à accélérer le rythme, enfonçant violemment le dildo, visant sa prostate, gémissant de plaisir.

« Stop, Draco, arrête immédiatement. »

Il entendait très bien son mari, mais son bras semblait être doté d'une vie propre et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, gémissant encore et encore.

« Draco. dit-il, un ton d'avertissement dans la voix. Si tu veux que je te baise, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. »

Le blond sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce dildo lui procurait tant de bien… Il fit preuve d'un effort surhumain et arrêta les mouvements de son bras, sanglotant presque. Il sentit son mari arriver derrière lui et lui retirer le gode, le laissant tomber au sol.

« Harry… Je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, baise-moi, s'il te plaît-

\- Shhhh, calme-toi Draco, c'est bon, calme-toi… »

Malgré le ton autoritaire, Draco pu déceler une touche d'inquiétude dans la voix de son mari. Il s'appuya à deux mains sur le mur, creusa ses reins et regarda l'homme derrière lui, se pinçant tout de même les lèvres pour éviter de trop le supplier. Il se doutait de l'image qu'il devait renvoyer et, n'en étant pas très fière, retourna sa tête vers le mur en priant silencieusement pour qu'Harry se décide enfin à le baiser.

Harry agrippa chacune de ses fesses avec ses mains et les écarta, glissant son sexe entre elles sans pour autant le pénétrer, se frottant à sa raie tout en appuyant sur ses fesses pour qu'elles entourent et qu'elles forcent sur sa bite. C'était une véritable torture. Une sorte de branlette espagnole, sauf que Draco n'était pas une fille et que donc son mari se masturbait entre ses fesses, se donnant du plaisir tout en excitant Draco au point de le faire pleurer.

« Ha… Harr- Y ! »

Le brun avait choisi ce moment pour le pénétrer violemment et Merlin, il avait l'impression de mourir… Il visa sa prostate et la pilonna sans pitié aucune, faisant encore une fois pleurer Draco, mais de plaisir. Celui-ci tenta s'attraper sa bite pour se masturber, mais Harry lui attrapa la main et la bloqua dans son dos.

« Que crois-tu faire ? souffla-t-il au niveau de son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Je vais être obligé de te passer de nouveau les menottes, si tu persistes… »

Il le baisa alors avec encore plus de force et Draco se dit que finalement il n'aurait même pas besoin de se toucher pour jouir. D'ailleurs, il sentait qu'il n'en était pas loin et essaya de le communiquer à son mari à travers des cris peu compréhensibles. Il se rendit compte de son erreur quand le rythme se ralenti brusquement et que la voix peu sûre, tremblante de par son plaisir et très essoufflée de son mari retentit.

« Déjà ? Mais… Je ne t'ai même pas touché…

\- Harry… Harry c'est pas le problème, continue, s'il te plaît… »

Draco, retenant son souffle, attendit le prochain coup avec envie, mais son mari se retira complètement de lui.

« Harry ?! dit-il d'une voix paniquée. Harry qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?! Pitié, ne me laisse pas là, je t'en supplie, Harry !... Harry ? »

Il se retourna, ne sentant plus la présence du brun derrière lui et son regard tomba sur son mari, assis sur le bord du lit, les jambes légèrement écartées et tenant son sexe dans sa main tout en le fixant. Il était rouge et essoufflé, loin de l'image du dominant en contrôle qu'il avait essayé de faire paraître, mais ce qu'il dit ensuite lui fit rattraper toute crédibilité en dépit de son état.

« Draco… Tu vas venir ici chercher ma queue, celle qui te fait tant envie, et tu vas te l'enfoncer dans le cul tout seul, comme je suis sûr que tu en crèves d'envie. »

Le blond sentit son anus palpiter*. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi grossier et jamais Draco n'avait autant eu honte d'être excité, mais pour l'instant ça n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Il se dirigea de manière un peu précipitée vers Harry et monta à califourchon sur lui, attrapant tout de suite le sexe de son mari et s'empalant dessus sans plus de cérémonie.

Harry laissa échapper un cri, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce qu'il soit si rapide.

« Dr- Draco, attend, je- »

Mais son mari, sans pitié, le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur le dos et imposa un rythme puissant, montant et descendant toujours plus vite sur la bite du brun qui laissait complètement éclater son plaisir, ne pouvant se reprendre, dû au rythme effréné que soutenait son mari. Draco, lui, regardait son amoureux se tordre de plaisir sous lui et se dit que, finalement, il adorait se faire dominer mais qu'être maître du plaisir de son partenaire était tout aussi jouissif. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il jouit enfin avec force, criant son plaisir. Essoufflé, il se pencha sur son mari qui gémissait toujours en-dessous de lui et lui donna un baiser sauvage, tout en lui agrippant les cheveux et serrant ses fourreaux de chaire. Sa bouche étouffa le cri de pur plaisir que laissa échapper son Harry en jouissant et il la retira pour le laisser respirer.

Harry restait là, épuisé, la bouche grande ouverte pour aspirer le plus d'air possible, les yeux clos. Draco lui caressa les cheveux et il ouvrit les yeux, regardant le blond avec des yeux brillants. Celui-ci se décida à se redresser, se dégageant du sexe de son mari, pour s'effondrer à ses côtés sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers lui. Ils se regardèrent, aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre, quand soudain Harry détourna la tête vers le plafond en rougissant.

« Harry ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé… »

Draco releva légèrement la tête, surpris.

« Hein ?

\- Je t'ai fait faire des choses… humiliantes…

\- Quoi ? Mais… Harry… »

Il était tout simplement trop mignon, à s'en vouloir pour quelque chose que Draco avait aimé sous prétexte que ce quelque chose était « humiliant ». Non, décidément, Harry ne collait pas à son rôle de mâle sans émotion qu'il avait endossé tant bien que mal pour leur partie de jambes en l'air. Il s'appuya sur un coude, tourné vers son mari.

« Harry, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il d'un ton doux en lui caressant la joue. J'ai… En fait… Tu as réalisé un de mes fantasmes… C'était merveilleux… »

Le brun releva les yeux vers lui, un air surpris sur le visage.

« Qu… Un de tes fantasmes..? Mais… M-moi aussi, c'était un de mes…fantasmes et… J'avais peur que tu fasses cela pour me faire plaisir mais… Mais je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, c'était… Dès que j'ai appris que… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Que tu n'avais pas toujours pris ton pied, quelque chose s'est remué en moi et… Au départ je voulais juste te faire l'amour comme un Dieu, mais je… Je sais pas, mes lèvres ont bougées toute seules et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, en plus tu avais l'air si soumis, je n'ai pas pu résister, puis tu avais l'air d'accord, mais je suis désolé, je-

\- Shhhhh, je t'ai dit que j'avais aimé ça, non ? Alors arrête de t'excuser, je t'en prie… Je t'aime… »

Il plaça un petit bisou sur les lèvres de son mari.

« Moi aussi… dit Harry, son regard dans le sien. Mais… Quand même, il y a certaines choses…

\- Merlin Harry ! s'exclama Draco avec un petit rire. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ?! J'ai. Pris. Mon. Pied. C'était tellement bon, je crois que j'ai eu l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, les joues encore un peu roses.

« Par contre, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as découvert ma… ma cachette… »

C'était à son tour d'être gêné. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et lui lança son sourire le plus énigmatique.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

*carrément pas classe comme phrase XD

Sans commentaires sur les recherches sur les sextoys que j'ai dû faire xD ! He oui, j'ai dû me renseigner, je ne suis pas expérimentée, UN MYTHE S'EFFONDRE ! Sinon désolée pour le « pre-cum », qui est un mot anglais, mais je me voyais mal écrire « liquide pré-éjaculatoire », ça le fait moins xD ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce PWP, que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire (oui, je sais, ça n'est pourtant pas humoristique mais je me marrais bien en l'écrivant) -w- ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, même si c'est un PWP, je le considère comme un vrai écrit donc des commentaires sur mon travail me feront très plaisir :D !


End file.
